When Your Third Wheel Can't Play Video Games
by Wired Speed
Summary: Hibiki and Io spend some time together at her house while her parents are away... and also Daichi is there sucking at Metal Gear Solid 3: Subsistence
1. Chapter 1

Not entirely pleased with the ending but eh, its all just writing practice y'know

/Snake? Snake?! SNAAAAKE!/

"Daichi, how can you be so bad at this game?"

"Shut up dude! This game's hard, its a thinking man's game y'know! You gotta plan things out through these treacherous jungles of Russia. Its perfectly understandable to fail at times."

"W-Well Daichi maybe if you stopped using guns and focused more on stealth you would get farther."

"I don't know how you got past The Pain, or Ocelot or through pressing the power button honestly."

Io stifles a giggle and Daichi pouts at Hibiki's observation. Io's parents were out and she and Hibiki had planned on going somewhere but Daichi wanted to borrow her ps2 and the two couldn't resist seeing him fail. Dates can take place anytime but watching your friend blow at video games and subsequently poke fun of them is a special moment to experience. So they let him play there in lieu of borrowing it.

"Listen I can do this."

"Um Daichi, Snake is starving. You forgot to feed him again."

Daichi hangs his head down in shame and procceeds to have Snake hunt for food as Hibiki's says "Speaking of food I could go for some. You guys wanna order a pizza? Considering how much Daichi blows in the 30 minutes it'll take to get here he'll have made no progress, so you could take a break to eat."

"Okay you know what? If you're gonna talk smack you can just go." Daichi gets Snake caught by the guards and Daichi proceeds to have him run. "Ah geez! W-Why don't you two go leave and make out or something!" He says frantically, fiddling on the controller. Trying to not to die again and embarrass himself further.

"Well if you insist."

"H-Hibiki!"

Hibiki slides an arm around Io's shoulder and looks intently in her eyes. Io starts blushing at the idea of making out while Daichi is there.

"W-We can't d-do that!"

"Can't we..." He holds Io's chin, his face drifting closer and closer to Io's. She attempts to push away but just can't resist him. Io closes her eyes ready for him. She's nearly shaking in anticipation waiting for him. And so they kiss. And it feels hot and electric, their affection making their hearts pulse for each other. Her hands on his chin bring him closer, she's lost in the moment. Hibiki puts his other arm lower, reaching to go under Io's shirt. He-

"OKAY THAT'S ENOUGH!"

The two separate, forgetting for the moment that Daichi was there. Io flushes in embarrassment until she looks at Hibiki's downcast look and giggles at him and he smiles back. At least glad he could make his girlfriend laugh.

"Okay first you criticize my play style and then you're gonna make me the third wheel?"

"S-Sorry Daichi."

"But hey its good we're here Or else he wouldn't be able to ask you how to get past the swamp, or the Ocelot unit or the caves or-"

"Hey how was I supposed to know to use the cigar!" Daichi cross his arms indignantly, pouting. "Smoking's bad."

"Daichi, you accidentally got Snake caught again."

"Daichi, friend, pal, amigo, you need to stop. Just do easy mode for Polaris' sake."

"First off don't even joke about that, he'd probably show up. Secondly my pride as a man won't allow me."

"Aaaand Snake's dead again. This is sadder than mgs 3's ending."

Io starts tearing up. "Don't even joke about that..." She see near sniffling.

"Io no!" He grabs her and hugs her. "It'll be okay! Just think about mgs 5! The Kaz hamburgers!"

Io calms down before sighing and looking up at the ceiling in a daydream. "Ah Kaz..."

"DAICHI LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE! Damn it no I'm losing her to a 2-D man. Think about Quiet instead!"

Io goes back to sniffling.

"DAMN IT DAICHI! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!

"Um I'm just gonna go into the other room to order that pizza."


	2. Chapter 2

"Aaand here's your tip." Daichi hands them some bills." The pizza man bids farewell and Daichi closes the door and brings the pizza to the dining room. As he walks in he sees Io and Hibiki staring into each other eyes, their chins propped up on their hands, elbows on the table.

"Guys cmon if you want me to leave i'll just leave."

Io jumps in her seat, flustered. "N-No you can stay of course."

Hibiki gives Daichi a far away look. "Daichi when you find someone you'll understand. Why don't you find someone? You're a good looking, great dude! You could find someone."

Daichi lays the pizza box down and sits in the other chair and slowly in exasperation drops his head onto the table. "Dude don't you think I've tried."

Io gets up and opens the fridge to pull out some soda. And as she pulls out some glasses from a cupboard for them, she says "Well what have you tried?"

Daichi had risen up only to now go back down and place his chin on the table in a slouch. "...Nothing."

"Well then you can't complain." Hibiki says as he gets off his chair, walks up to Io and kisses her on the cheek, she gives him that smile he adores oh so much as Daichi looks on in disgust.

"At least give me my drink-"

He barely is able to let out as Hibiki nearly smashes the glass onto the table before returning back to Io.

She blushes before saying "H-Hibiki, l-later?"

"Sure..." he breathes out. They go back to their seats bringing plates with them and as they start putting down their pizzas on their plates, Hibiki responds.

"Well go out there man! Go to a beach or a club or something."

"I can't, I need a wingman and you suck at it."

"Well what about Jungo?"

"He hogs all the girls."

Hibiki strokes his chin. "Well who could resist him honestly. He cooks, he's sweet, and strong. He's basically the perfect guy."

"W-Well I beg to differ. I-I know someone better than him."

Hibiki puts his hand over his chest. "Awww"

"Ugh" says Daichi.

Hibiki pouts. "C'mon Daichi, no one likes the jealous type."

Daichi is now fully face planted on the table. Though the couple can still hear him say. "Ah I give up, i'll be forever.

Hibiki pats him on the shoulder. "C'mon cheer up buddy let's put away the food and do something. You wanna go somewhere?"

Daichi still face planted says "No I'd rather just stay here."

Io snaps her fingers. "I know Daichi I got the perfect game that'll pump you up out of your funk.

Daichi gets up. "R-Really?"

][

"Oh geez Io this great! I never knew you had Devil May Cry! This is gonna be so hype! Wait this isn't the beginning?

"You are on one of my old saves. I though you might want to jump in and not deal with the early stuff.

"Oh okay. So uhh how do you play this?"

"Just mash triangle and you'll be fine, you haven't unlocked your other skills anyway."

Io frowns. "Devil May Cry isn't that simple."

"Yeah but he won't bother with the complicated stuff." Hibiki whispers.

She whispers back. "Come on you need more faith in Daichi."

"Uh guys how do you control the camera?"

Hibiki shrugs. "You can't."

"What?!"

"Hey it was a different time back then."

"Then how am I supposed to jump on these platforms right?"

Hibiki closes his eyes with his index finger pointed in the air. "Practice!"

"How about trying a different door Daichi?"

"O-Okay."

][

Daichi is now laying on the carpet fiddling on the controller a dull look in his eyes.

Hibiki softly slaps his own right cheek. "Wow Daichi! You're amazing at this game! You're so cool I bet all the girls want you. You should get a gold star for your excellence. Doesn't he Io?"

Io nods her head and speaks just as slowly as Hibiki. "You're right, Daichi is amazing."

"Io. Why are you behind the couch?"

"Oh no reason."

"Huh ...cuz I notice one of your controllers is missing, and I'm hearing weird clacks and clicks coming from behind the couch from there."

"O-Oh thats just the sound of me texting everyone how amazing you are at this game."

"Oh... That's good.

Daichi's controller was unplugged for the past 35 minutes.


End file.
